Impossible to possible
by SadisticMafia.Nyx
Summary: What if there was a teenage girl, who is a prodigy, died and been offered she never expected. After years later, she been transported in her favorite anime in Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Author's Note: Gonna explain the story sooner or later and ratings may go up because of my *AHEM*PERVERTED*AHEM* friend will help me write this story.) I'm not really sure why I pick that title. XD


Hey! Hey! This is my first time to write a fan fiction. I'm not really good at writing stories but don't worry, I'll try my best to make my story interesting and don't worry, my (perverted but a good) friend will also help me writing this story. So the ratings may go up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Only I own my OC

* * *

**Prologue:**  
I always hated my boring life and there's nothing exciting, thrilling and amusing things to do but I never expected something that could change my life, that I died and got another chance to. Now, this is where my story begins…

* * *

**Chapter 1- Death and Offer**  
Hi, I'm Luka Voltaire, a high school student, 13 years old died on May 5 XXXX, -sighed- it's even my birthday, ironic isn't it? Oh well whatever. So here's the story how I died…

This morning I woke up, drenching in sweat, panting heavily and my pale hand clutching on my sky blue hair, _'It's okay, it's only just a dream'_ I mumbled again and again cause it's weird that your dreaming about you dying by your enemy pointing a gun on you? No, it's merely impossible but I doubted it, like it's going to happen sooner or later but I just brushed it off.

I looked at my digital clock only showing 5:24. I sighed as I pulled myself out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door and looked at the mirror only to see cold sky blue staring back at me. I took a shower and dressed in my school uniform and grabbed my bag and walked out the door. It was cold and snowing considering its winter but I didn't really care, after all I love snow because somehow it makes me relax and I didn't bother to get some jacket.

I took my phone and checked the time it's already 7: 55. I sighed and followed the crowd to school. I entered the school, heading where the crowd was heading, the auditorium cause we have flag ceremony every Wednesday and after that a morning assembly which sucked because it's boring cause our principal keeps talking nonsense. "Solo zitto già" a student looked at me strangely because I spoke in Italian, after all this is a Canada school.

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder; I turned only to see my enemy. I stared into her eyes, ignoring the evil smile on her face. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" I raised my eyebrows and said "Whatever" so I got up and head toward the exit with my enemy 'I have a bad feeling about this' I frowned and spoke "Chloe?"

"Let's head to the rooftop shall we?" she said in dangerous sweet toned but I just shrugged it off because I'm use to her threats and were already here in the rooftop.

Suddenly someone pinned me down with a dagger to my hands and legs. I didn't scream because I don't feel any pain since birth, which is weird, so here I am pinned to ground with an impassive face. I don't know who pinned me down but I think it's her two lackeys, Elias and Ellie, the twin sisters and I didn't bother to fight back. Suddenly Chloe was laughing like a mad woman.

"You know what? I always hated you! You think you're perfect even though you're a prodigy but WHO CARES ANYWAYS! You always make me sick! I always wanted to kill you! Cause you stole my spotlight! I was supposed to be the most popular in this school but noooooooo! You just suddenly pop of nowhere with a cold and unemotional look as if you had been born without any emotions!" She shouted as if she had been holding her thoughts long time ago.

I stared at her "Don't blame me if I was born that way and yes you're correct that I was born without any emotions because I don't eventually enjoy my life, there's nothing thrilling, exciting and amusing things to do even if I was an informant, hacker and an inventor but still, I was glad that God gave me life to enjoy in this world even if it's corrupted and why do you even bother to think that I stole your spotlight? Don't make me laugh! I don't even care about my reputation in this school! I only care in this world is ME! Only me!" I saw her more in raged, suddenly she took a dagger out of her skirt and bend down and stab on my left eye.

"Elias, Ellie hand over the gun and bring her to the field so that everyone well see" so I was correct the one who pinned me down was the twin sisters. So they dragged me to the field only to see a lot of crowd yelling in horror and shouting my name.

"All of you who are now watching the event! I present you Luka Voltaire the queen of this school will be no more! For I will be the new queen of this school! AHAHAHAHA! Goodbye Luka Voltaire!" Chloe shoot me three times on my arms, legs and finally my chest. It's exactly was the same with my dream about me dying and so I closed my eyes only to meet eternal darkness.

* * *

And that's how I died, now you're thinking where I am, right? Well actually I was already here sitting on a red velvet couch and in front of me was an angel who have a black hair and green eyes.

"Hello there, Luka! My name is Odigos"

I stared at him "You're an angel and your name comes from a Greek word and it means guide"

He blinked and laughed "You're correct! You're indeed a prodigy"

"So I'm dead"

He nodded "Yup and I actually love your speech out there but God gave you a life to enjoy in that world"

I stared at him again "It doesn't matter, anyways, what now?"

He blinked again "Ah sorry, so yes you're dead but since you're special, God will give you an offer"

"Special? Offer?"

"Yes, you're special because you can make impossible to possible like what you did when you're still a child just like what God said nothing is impossible and the offer was to make you a busy angel and to give you a second chance to live because you didn't actually enjoy your life so it is your chance to make a new friend and develop your emotions." He smiled

I was shocked that they will make me a busy angel and give me a second chance to live?! No way! Actually, I was kind a happy that God gave me a chance to live again but don't tell me that I'm going to live in that world again!

"A busy angel and a chance to live in that world again?" I frowned because I don't want to live in that world again

He laughed "Hahaha! What I mean is to become a busy angel like a guardian angel, angel of death and etc. and no, you're not going to live in that world again you're going to different world like Naruto, bleach and so on"

I widened my eyes that I could live in anime world? That is so perfect! Actually I was an otaku, so whoever says that an anime is a cartoon, you better ran or else you will never ever see the sunlight again. So back to the topic, I smiled softly

"Yes I would like to take your offer but to be a busy angel can I be a multi-tasking angel?"

He seems surprised "Wow, your actually the first person to ask to be a multi-tasking angel"

"Eh? Really?"

"Really, so yes you can be but make sure you can do it and where do you want to live?"

"Yes I know and I want to live in Katekyo Hitman Reborn"

"Nice choice you got there. So now that we're done, we're going to train even you are already strong but that is not enough, so let's go"

"Ok" so we stand up and head to the training room

* * *

**TIMESKIP**

* * *

_**5 years later**_

"So this is it" I feel so sad and excited because I'm going to miss them and I'm going to Katekyo Hitman reborn! I'm so excited to see the arcobaleno, Hibari Kyoya, Byakuran, Fran, Yamamoto Takeshi, Xanxus, and Mukuro Rokudou. So I became the strongest multi-tasking angel but God is stronger than me and I still don't have any emotions even if I'm friends with them. So here I am in front of the portal

"So this is a goodbye now" Odigos said while smiling sadly

"Yeah, so good bye now Odigos" I smiled softly

"Don't forget our rules. Okay?"

"Okay" so I jumped in the portal and memorized the rules

Rule number 1: Do not mess up the plot but if you mess up the plot find a way  
Rule number 2: You cannot tell who you are until the end  
Rule number 3: Guide them if they go wrong

* * *

So I'm going to end the chapter here. So, what do you think?  
I'm sorry if this chapter is so mess up because my head is so fucking mess up!  
So it's your choice to or not to review and comment if something is wrong or you can ask me a question.

Bye bye~


End file.
